


Soup Run

by Couyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being silly, Cuddling, Dean is full of marshmallow, Fluff and Angst, Gay For You, M/M, Non-Smut, Sick Sam Winchester, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: Sam gets sick and Team Free Will is forced to take a few days off to let him recover. Will Sam drink his soup or will he sneeze himself to DEATH?!





	1. Unexpected Stop

**Author's Note:**

> **Special thanks to my sis Threshie for being my editor!**

The snow was damn deep. It was Sammy's idea to go to Illinois in winter, not mine! As I stomped my way back to the car, I saw Sam was waiting there for me. He was shaking and had his shoulders hunched up.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him.

My brother nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I should have worn more layers." He looked around at all the snow. "I thought they had said it would only be a few inches."

"That's what she said," I said, smirking.

Sam just rolled his eyes and got into the car. I followed suit, tapping the snow off of my shoes before stepping into Baby.

"So, what's the news?" Sam said through chattering teeth, finishing the sentence off with an explosive set of sneezes. He shrank down in his seat, sniffling.

"Seriously, you okay?" I stared at him, frowning.

"I think I'm getting sick," Sam sighed. He brushed some melting snow from his hair. "I can't decide if I'm overheated or cold."

"You’re shaking," I pointed out dubiously. "Aw, man! You can't get sick now! The lady inside swore she saw a man biting her mailman in the neck."

"Great," Sam mumbled, hugging his arms around himself. He didn't comment further. He just closed his eyes and leaned against the window, fogging it with his breath. I knew he wasn't feeling great. I sighed and started the car. It was motel time.

 

* * *

 

"Just keep an eye on him for me," Dean said, gesturing to me. I frowned back at him. I didn't need a babysitter.

"Dean, I'm okay," I tried to speak up, but they ignored me.

"Fine," Cas said, looking over at me with concern.

"Thank you. Geez." Dean pulled his gloves back on and pointed at me. "Drink some damn soup."

I managed a grunt in his direction. The soup he had grabbed was horrible. Usually I didn't mind cheap food, but this was cheap bargain bin low sodium soup. Maybe there was a store nearby.

Dean left. I didn't want him to go find the vampire without me, but it was just one. I reassured myself that he could handle it alone — but I still didn't like it.

Cas came to the bedside, pressing a cold hand to my forehead. I flinched.

"I will make your soup," the angel said, turning back and going to the little kitchen area on the other end of the motel room. He clumsily opened the can and dumped the soup into a paper bowl. Then he lifted it painstakingly into the microwave.

I watched him, unable to resist smiling. Cas always tried so hard to do things right. I felt bad that Dean called him for everything, but it was always nice to see him. The dark haired man waited for the soup to heat patiently, then brought it to me — presenting me with a spoon from his pocket. I took it and the bowl.

"Thanks, Cas."

"Your welcome," he said, taking a seat on the bed right beside me. He adjusted my blanket around my legs and then stared at me.

I stared back. Cas glanced down at the soup then back up at me.

"Is it too hot?"

"No, no. It's just, um." I stirred the soup and looked back at him. "It's bad. Dean made me eat some earlier and it was really horrible. It tastes like dirt."

"I see." Cas frowned. He reacted like it was his fault.

I sat the soup aside and cleared my throat.

"There's a grocery store a few blocks from here. Let's go get better soup."

"No, you have to stay in bed — and I have to watch you," Cas explained, reaching to hand me the soup. I blocked it with an arm.

"If I eat that, I'll throw up and die," I said firmly. "Let's go get something else. I'm up to a short walk, geez."

"Very well." The angel looked like he took my words very seriously, sitting the soup down again.

 

* * *

 

After having Cas fuss over making me wear a jacket, a coat, a hat, a scarf and freaking gloves — I still felt cold as we made our way down the snow covered sidewalk. Cas walked beside me, hand at the ready to grab me if I fell over. I sighed out a puff into the cold air.

"I'm alright," I insisted. He continued walking side by side with me, arm held almost around my shoulders. Did I really look that sick? No wonder Dean was in super-protective-brother mode.

I patted Cas on the shoulder.

"Thanks. Really. I appreciate you two trying to keep me alive. But I'm not falling over yet. I'm just cold."

The man in the trench coat stopped me, pulling my scarf up as it fell off of my shoulder. Two women passing us on the sidewalks giggled and talked under their breath, eyes glancing our way.

Why did everyone assume I was gay? It had been awhile since people had acted like that about me and Dean, at least. Cas had no concept of personal space and probably didn't even notice the giggling or pointing. Once he was satisfied I was thoroughly bundled again, we went on our way.

The store wasn't far. We ducked inside and I went straight for the soup aisle. Anything would do. As I scanned over the wall of soup hazily, Cas stopped at my side.

"Do you need anything else? Should we buy pie?"

I looked down at him and smiled.

"I'm sure Dean would appreciate that."

He didn't charge off to get it, though. He waited until I picked out a can of soup and then led me by the arm to the bakery section.

I humored him, hugging my soup. He took a minute to pick out a pie that he thought was suitable and we went to check out. To my dismay, one of the giggling women from earlier was our cashier. She smiled widely at seeing us, scanning my soup.

"Hi, how are you doing today? Did you find everything okay?"

I felt my cheeks flush as I nodded.

"Yep, thanks." I said quickly, digging out a twenty.

She scanned the pie and gave Cas a sly smile too. Oh good grief. She finished checking us out — in both ways — and we made a hasty retreat back out into the snow.

"Slow down, Sam," Cas said with a frown, taking my arm again. I was going to protest, but as I turned to say something — I swayed. The angel's eyebrows lowered.

"I'm fine." I said pointedly, holding the bag of groceries tightly. I really hoped the walk home was magically shorter than the walk there.

 

* * *

 

The soup was much better. Half the point of chicken noodle soup was the salt content. Cas continued his attentions, tucking me in as I tried to eat. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Please stop," I said miserably.

Cas sat down beside me, leaning back on the pillow next to mine. He looked up at me with bright blue eyes.

"Are you feeling better?"

I sipped my soup and nodded. We sat in silence for a moment. The only sound was me slurping my noodles. I stared down at the half empty bowl. I wonder if this would hurt demons, I thought. The salt content would probably melt them...

"Dean seems stressed," Cas commented out of nowhere.

I looked over at him and shrugged.

"I think he's worried about me."

"So am I," The angel replied, staring off across the room at the old TV. "You are not well."

"I know. But I'm not dying."

Cas looked up at me with a serious frown.

"You don't know that, Sam."

"Yeah I do." I laughed, leaning over him to put the bowl on the bed stand table. Cas grabbed me under the arms like I had fallen over on him. I chuckled and looked down at him. "Seriously?"

"Sam, are you alright?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I glanced at him, as he hadn’t let go of me yet. I smiled tightly. "How about that tea?"

 

* * *

 

I kept my machete under my coat as I ducked into our room. The hunt went about as well as expected. One vampire down. Now all I needed was a shower and a large shot of whiskey.

I froze as I closed the door behind me. Cas looked over at me. He was seated on the bed, and Sam was leaned over sleeping against his shoulder. I smirked. At least he was resting.

"How's he holding up?" I waved to Cas, setting my blood covered knife aside.

"He drank tea and fell asleep." Cas turned his head as much as he could to try and look down at Sam.

I bit back a grin and nodded.

"Good. I can take it from here," I added. Cas probably had things he had to go do. I knew I called too much. He shifted carefully, trying to move Sam off of his shoulder. Sam frowned in his sleep and Cas gave up.

"I...am in no hurry." He sighed, resting an arm back around Sam.

"Good. You guys look so..comfy," I teased. Cas just stared ahead at the blank tv screen. Maybe I should take mercy on him and turn it on. After cleaning myself and my weaponry up, I flipped the TV on when I passed it. Cas perked up immediately.

I fell into bed and deflated. I closed my eyes. I'd nap for a bit, then send Cas home.

 

* * *

 

I felt warm. My face was warm, my body was warm — and the arm around me was warm too. I blinked, feeling the other person breathing softly. I dared to open my eyes.

Cas was watching TV and my head was up against his chin. I could hear his heart beating softly. My face was glowing as I sat up sharply. Cas actually flinched, looking at me in alarm.

"Are you alright, Sam?"

I blushed and sank back into the covers. Dean was back and asleep on his own bed, mouth open and snoring. That meant he probably saw me drooling on Cas's shoulder. That was going to bite me in the ass. But at least Dean had made it back in one piece.

"Sam?" Cas asked again, grabbing my shoulder gently.

"I'm fine," I said quickly. He tugged my blanket back up and sighed.

"Do you need more soup or tea?"

I shook my head. Dean stirred, burrowing into his blankets. He looked exhausted. He had been hauling me around, taking care of meals and the car and everything else. I wished that I could convince him to leave me in the motel for a few days.

I hushed Cas before he could say anything. Dean could use some sleep. I laid back and Cas did the same, scooting up against my side. I rolled my head to look at him.

"You don't have to stay, Cas."

"...Can I? Just until the morning," he whispered. Those blue eyes looked over at me again and I swallowed.

I nodded shyly and sank down in my blankets again. It was just until morning.


	2. Straight to the Point

Cas was gone when I woke up. Sammy was still out cold, so I ordered breakfast in. He hadn't eaten his soup yesterday, but I found a can of some other brand in the trash.

Did Cas leave him to get soup?

I picked the can out and sat it on the counter. The knock on the door a moment later woke Sam up. I went to answer it, giving him a wave.

An old man with a flimsy cart of food offered me several paper boxes and then went on his way without any comment. I closed the door. Whatever. It’s not like I wanted to have a conversation before coffee, anyway.

Sammy had sat up in bed. He was rubbing his neck and yawning when I held up the empty soup can at him.

"Please tell me you didn't send Cas to get soup? I wanted him to keep an eye on you."

"We both went." Sammy sneezed as soon as he spoke, groaning.

"You guys walked to the store and back?" I said, chucking the can back into the trash. I didn't want to argue. He was obviously alright. So I just served out breakfast.

"It wasn't that far. Sorry," My brother added. I turned and looked at him. Did he just...apologize? He was wiping at his watery eyes.

"Uh, it's okay," I said.

"I know you're worried about me, Dean. But," He paused to get up (with effort) and join me in the 'kitchen.' "I was hoping I could stay here for a few days. Driving around in the car makes me feel kinda sick. My head feels like it’s going to pop from the pressure," he added.

"Then we'll both stay. I don't have anywhere to be," I explained — shoving a plate of food at him. "Sit down before you fall over."

"Um." Sam took it and sat back down. He raked the blankets back over his legs and then he looked up at me, sitting his food aside. "I... Can I ask you something weird?"

I sat across from him on the bed.

“Sure,” I prompted, opening the top of my takeout box. It smelled like soy sauce. Sam probably thought I was crazy, but it was never too early for Chinese food.

“Do you think Cas is gay?”

"With the way you two were getting cozy..." I shrugged.

"God, I knew you saw that."

I smiled at him and took a bite of my noodles. He rolled his eyes, stifling a cough with a hand. I chewed slowly, thinking it over. Was Cas gay? He didn’t really seem to be. He seemed like he had a thing going with Meg for awhile.

"Let's just ask him next time we see him," I suggested around my food.

Sammy didn't seem convinced, but went back to his breakfast. He poked at the contents of the box and frowned.

I closed my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Hey Cas—"

"Don't just call him! You already made him babysit me yesterday."

That was true. He was probably off doing...whatever Cas did when he wasn't around us.

"What is it?"

I turned to look up at Cas and waved.

"Hey Cas." I heard Sammy cough heavily. I sat my box aside and gestured to my little brother. They both stared at me, so I cleared my throat.

"Sam needs to ask you something."

"No, I don't!" Sammy said quickly.

"You want me to watch over him? I accept," Cas said with a strong nod.

"No, I don't need you to..." I trailed off as Sam gestured for me to not tell him anything. "Thanks?" I said half-heartedly.

Sam rolled his eyes and I gave him my best 'I'm not a damn mind reader' face.

"Sam thinks you’re into dudes," I said bluntly, turning to Cas with a shrug. "Since you two were cuddling yesterday."

"We weren't cuddling," Sam mumbled around his food.

Cas came over and sat down beside me, staring across at Sam with puzzlement. He didn’t comment, but looked between the two of us back and forth. He was probably trying to work out who’s side he should be on.

"Okay then. You stay here and watch Sam. I'm gonna go grab some real breakfast."

"We're already eating breakfast!" Sam protested with a cough. He covered his face with his elbow and coughed again. I gave him a shrug, nodded pointedly to Cas, and left.

Whatever was going on, they could work it out and let me know later. I was way too tired. We had a few other cases to look into in the area before we moved on and from the sound of it, Sam wanted to stay still for awhile.

 

* * *

 

We sat in silence for awhile, Cas sitting there on Dean's bed just watching me eat. It was unnerving. I looked up at him and gave him a smile.

To my shock, he smiled back. I think he saw my eyes bulge in surprise, because his smile vanished suddenly.

"Are you alright, Sam? Are you choking?"

"I'm okay, but...are you?"

"I'm fine," Cas said confidently. He moved to sit by me instead, shoulder to shoulder. "What did you have to tell me?"

I avoided looking at him, focusing intently on my food. My head felt like it was being squeezed in a vice and my ears were all clogged up — I REALLY didn’t want to have a heart to heart with the angel.

"Um, you know. When we looked at each other yesterday, I felt like you — I don't know — but it felt like you were reading my mind or something," I lied.

Cas shook his head. He reached to put a hand to my forehead but I caught his wrist.

"Please don't," I breathed, our eyes meeting again. I braced myself. Cas stared back at me with those sharp blue eyes. He lowered his arm and I let go of his wrist. "Thanks."

"Sam," Cas said softly. He placed a hand on my shoulder as I sneezed yet again. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for a meteor to wipe me off of the planet. A small meteor — I didn’t want it to hit Cas. "You need to rest. I'll stay nearby and keep an eye on you." I stared down at him, admiring his usual intense staring. He was right, I needed rest, but I wanted to do something else.

I leaned and kissed him.

Cas didn't protest at all — but I felt him flinch in surprise. I sat back suddenly as reality kicked back in. The angel was staring up at me hazily. I blushed deeply.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to — I'm sorry!" I stammered. Cas didn't seem bothered though. He got up off of the bed and turned to me. I looked up at him red faced. "I'm really tired," I added weakly as an excuse. I had no idea why I had done that. Maybe it was Dean's fault for thinking we were cuddling. Yeah, that had to be it.

Cas nodded, cheeks also tinted pink.

"Just focus on resting. I will go get the soup." With that, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

"Dean."

I practically jumped out of my skin, smashing the bag of drive-thru food so hard I heard the hash browns crunch.

"You're supposed to be watching Sam!" I protested. That teleporting was so damn annoying.

"Sam kissed me," Cas said bluntly. "Why? Is he in love with me?"

I stared at him and he stared right back.

"What?" I asked hoarsely.

Cas frowned.

"Sam kissed me," he repeated slowly.

"Come on," I said, shaking my head. "He wouldn't do that. You’re not exactly his type."

"But he did," the angel argued.

"Are you serious?" I asked. My smile faded instantly. Sam kissed him? What the hell! It had to have something to do with the ‘is Cas gay’ thing earlier. That was a really direct way to find out. I glanced back at Cas again — who was waiting patiently for me to explain why Sam kissed him.

I swallowed and shook my head.

"I don't know, Cas."

My response earned me a very glum expression from him.

"So, he doesn't love me." The angel turned to stare out Baby’s window, blue eyes sad.

"I-I don't know!" I stammered, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'll ask him?" I offered. I really didn't want to, but I really, really wanted to know. Was Sammy gay?


	3. Alone Time

"Hey." Dean said as he ducked back into the motel. He shut the door and locked it.

Then he paced to the kitchen. Then to the bathroom door. Then back to the kitchen. I stared at him.

"What are you—"

"Are you gay? I mean, it's alright if you are! I just feel like that's something I should know...about my little brother. It's fine! I just, um. You can talk to me anytime, you know that right? About anything?" He glanced over at me, hugging his arms around his stomach.

I stared, my mouth hanging open.

"WHAT?" I asked, shoving the blankets off of me and standing up. Ugh. My head felt like a lead weight.

Dean held up his hands in case I fell over.

"Cas said you kissed him!"

"Well, I...I did, but not — Dean, I'm not gay!" I tried to explain, reaching to place my hands on Dean's shoulders.

"It's okay, really!" My big brother reassured me. "People joke about it and stuff. I guess I should have seen it coming." He looked away at anywhere but me.

I shook my head quickly.

"Dean, Dean." I squeezed his shoulders tightly. "I'm not gay. I'm not." I kept shaking my head through a coughing fit. He stared up at me, cheeks red. "Just think about it," I told him, looking him straight in the eyes. He thought it over for a moment then nodded.

"You're gay."

"What?" I snapped. "How?"

Dean just shrugged, turning to flop down on his bed.

"All the emotions and the long talks. You were really happy to meet Cas. Like…REALLY happy," he added with raised eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him, relieved to be sitting again. At that point, passing out would have made Dean lose his mind. He was worked up about the gay thing already.

"He was an angel. Of course I was excited — I didn't know how douchey they were back then."

"Yeah, well now Cas thinks you're in love with him."

"What?" I gasped. "It was just a kiss. No tongue!" I added clearly. “You would think a guy that watches that much porn would be able to tell the difference.”

Dean looked at me sideways. His expression was a mix of curiosity and nervousness. He cleared his throat.

"So, WHY?"

"I don't know," I said shyly, covering my face with a hand. It was really warm. My fever had magically returned. "It just happened."

Dean nudged my shoulder. I looked up at him. He was smirking and wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Ugh." I groaned. If he said ‘I told you so,’ I’d punch him.

"He’s not bad looking. For a guy," my brother said with a shrug. “You have my blessing.”

I rolled my eyes again.

"Cas looks fine, he's an angel. I just...I'm not into men." Not that I knew of, anyway. I couldn’t really pick out any time I had checked a guy out.

Except for Cas.

"Then YOU get to crush his feelings. You should probably do that soon — before he gets attached."

"He’s already attached! I don't want to hurt him." I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Just tell him I was delirious. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Nope," Dean said coldly, not meeting my gaze.

"Please," I begged, trying to conjure puppy eyes. Dean wasn't looking at me though, so I leaned into his view. "I'll owe you."

"You shouldn't have kissed him," my brother said drolly, shifting so he couldn't see me again.

I sighed and crawled into my own bed. He watched me do so, keeping a neutral expression. I stared at him miserably.

"Jerk."

"Bitch," he replied, laying back on his bed and tucking his arms behind his head. There was a long pause, then he lifted his head to squint at me. "Or...would that be Cas?"

I blushed and crawled under my blankets. Geez. I wasn't gay. I was just really off my game.

"How was it?"

I poked my nose out again, frowning.

"How was what?" I snapped.

"Kissing Cas. Did you hear bells or something?" Dean sat up and grinned at me.

"No," I said, tucking my arm under my pillow. It wasn’t like it was bad. Cas was one of my closest friend in the world. Kissing him was actually kind of nice. I felt my ears warm at that thought.

No, no. It had to be the fever.

Castiel was just really beautiful and alluring because he was an angel — and I was completely straight. That had to be it. There had to be some logical or supernatural reason why I wanted to make out with Cas.

I swallowed.

“It’s alright, Sammy,” Dean said quietly, tucking his arms under his head. “If you thought I was gonna be mad or something — I’m not. Just…just don’t hurt Cas. Okay? He barely knows what he’s doing.”

“I’m not trying to hurt anybody,” I said, sitting up in bed again. I hugged my blanket around my shoulders. Back in college, I had definitely given my sexuality some thought. I think it’s just naturally part of that whole college process since it’s the first time anyone is independent.

But then I had met Jess. She was amazing and wonderful — so I never really thought back on if I could ever be with another man. Now, almost nine years later, I still hadn’t had the time to think about it. I sighed.

“Okay. Don’t get cocky — but maybe, just maybe, I might have a…” I trailed off, afraid to vocalize the thought. Dean had said he was okay with it, but that didn’t mean he actually was. After the recent thing with the trials and the angels, I just wanted everything to be alright for awhile.

Dean sat up on his elbows to stare me down.

“Have a…?”

“Cas is pretty amazing,” I said shyly, daring a look back at my brother. He looked way too smug. Phew. At least he didn’t look grossed out.

“Yeah.” Dean sat up and scooted to perch on the side of the bed. I stared at him and then looked away.

“So, what did Cas say? Was he mad?”

“Nah, just confused. Like me.” Dean smiled at me, but I couldn’t return it. I really didn’t want to hurt Cas — but it sure as hell wasn’t fair of me to use him as an experiment to decide if I could be with a man. I had to talk with him.

 

* * *

 

Dean had given us space. I didn’t really know what he planned to go do, but he happily packed up his weapons and called Cas back in. It took a little convincing, but he got Cas to watch over me again.

As Dean left us alone, Cas took a seat at the little dining room table, poking at my laptop.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, propping myself back against the headboard.  
  
The angel looked at me and nodded scooping the laptop up. He came over to sit beside me against the headboard and sat the computer on my lap.

"I want to look up the movies."

"What movies?"

"Dean showed me last time. I just pressed on the pictures and the movies would start," he explained slowly.

"You mean Webflix?" I suggested.

"I do not know."

I loaded up Webflix and showed it to him.

"Was this it?"

Cas leaned against me and looked at it critically.

"Yes."

I smiled and sat it on his lap, but he moved it back onto me.

"I want to show you the movie," Cas said, clumsily moving the mouse to click on a movie in the top row. The title read 'Angered Angels: Apocalypse.'

I cringed. It was probably a B-movie.

"It's alarming. It's as if they knew what was going on in heaven."

We sat and watched the remaining half of the movie. It was basically a war between two archangels that wound up duking it out on a farm in the middle of nowhere. The movie ended with the remaining angel thanking God for making him the victor.

When it finished, Cas looked up at me.

"Do you think the person that made this was a prophet?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I'm pretty sure that they just made it up. Do you know any angels with those names?"

"No," Cas said with a shake of his head. "But maybe it is in the distant past or future."

"I guess it could be," I said, shrugging. That was a scary thought. I really hoped that movie never came true. Dean would die laughing at the dialogue.

Cas closed the laptop and sat it aside on the bed stand.

"Sam, we need to talk."

I swallowed. Did we, though? I had come to the conclusion that if Cas didn't bring it up again, I would pretend that the entire thing never happened. I was feeling the tiniest bit better today which meant that if he hadn’t brought it up, we could have made it back on the road without me having to awkwardly tell him that I thought he was hot but not for me…

He turned to me and straightened his shoulders.

"I...do not know how to explain this," he began. Those blue eyes scanned over mine and I glanced away. But a hand guided my face back to look at him. I felt my heart beat quicken as he looked up at me. "I will have sex with you, if that’s what you want."

Wow. Straight to the point, I thought as my face glowed with embarrassment. I moved his hand and cleared my throat.

"Uh," I managed stupidly. "Wow, I, um," I stammered.

"You don't want to have sex with me," Cas concluded. Before I could agree or disagree, he continued with a confused frown. "And you are not in love with me. Why did you kiss me?"

I stared at him.

"I..." My words were failing me. "Cas, I don't know," I said honestly. "I really admire you. You’re my only real friend other than Dean. But this is a bad idea…" I trailed off as Cas leaned closer, eyes locked on mine.

"I feel differently," he said softly, leaning in to kiss me.

Wait, what? I shrank away from him back along the headboard. He sounded so confident. That wasn't what I expected at all. I crawled off the other side of the bed and held up my hands. The almost pouty look on Cas's face was upsetting. I had already made this worse.

"Look, sex complicates things!" I said at last. Cas climbed off of the bed and came over to me, frowning.

"If you are concerned about a lack of skill, I assure you that I'm a fast learner."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling. Cas wasn't a fast learner. I mean, I guess he was for his age.

"That's not what I'm worried about," I laughed. "I just don't want to ruin our friendship. I really...like you." I said quietly. I looked at him and sighed. Cas stepped closer again, reaching to touch my shoulder with a gentle hand.

"I like you too, Sam," He said softly, staring up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes.

Why? I thought. I was a mess. Even without the fever, coughing, sneezing and head pressure — on the best day of my life — I was a wreck.

Any other thoughts left my mind as Cas pulled me down for a kiss. I slipped my arms around his waist and hugged him against me.

 

* * *

 

It was almost midnight. I sighed. I hadn't heard from Sam for hours. What if he and Cas got into a fight, Cas left him alone and then he died or something?

I groaned and slapped my hands over my face. But what if everything had worked out and they were just in the middle of...stuff? Though Sam was still sick.

I sat back in the seat and stared at the side of the motel. I was too tired for this.

I gave up after another hour and got my own room a few doors down. I flopped out on the bed.

Sam could be dead.

I pulled out my phone and tapped out a short message. 'Everything okay?' I debated sending in for a few minutes, then hit the send button. After he almost died, it wasn't that unreasonable to keep tabs on him — right?

No response. I almost fell asleep a few times and had to roll over to keep myself awake. Finally, I propped myself up hugging a pillow for support. Still no reply.

Images of Sam laying face down on the floor flashed through my mind.

Maybe I should just call...

There was a soft hum as a message came in. I practically rolled off the bed to grab my phone, flipping it open to check. Sure enough, it was from Sammy.

'I guess I'm gay now' it read with a little confused face. I smirked and tapped back a reply.

‘I told you so!’


End file.
